


Tangled Up In You

by deej_nicolson



Series: Nott/Caduceus Fluff and Stories [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nott the Brave's Body Dysmorphia, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Slight pining, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/deej_nicolson
Summary: Nott hides in the rafters of the Blooming Grove to give her best friend and possible crush a surprise. Set in the same universe as Oblivion.





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP IS CONSUMING MY LIFE I SWEAR TO GOD

The good thing about being smaller than Caduceus is that Nott could hide in the rafters of the Clay family home in the Blooming Grove. 

She made sure to be gentle, sneaking her way across the wooden planks without bothering any of Caduceus’s beetles that had snuck in to get a little snack on the decaying wood. 

She shuddered slightly, anxiety betraying her soft movements. She slipped, stumbled, screamed slightly, before catching her breath. She paused, looking over the rafters. No Caduceus. 

She smiled. Gently. A slight chuckle escaped her lips, husky and harsh like how her voice had become. She’d done this with Yeza, through the trees, legs dangling, his lips tasting of smoke. 

She did miss him, and she wanted him back… But Caduceus was a good replacement for the time being. Even though… He wasn’t really… A replacement…

Ugh! Nevermind! A little voice in her head reminded her to keep crawling, and she did so, crawling, crawling, crawling… Crawling over unbalanced wood, decayed smells and beetles that gnawed on the decaying wood. Nott hushed the creatures, knowing they wouldn’t listen to her and hoping they would scutter away by seeing her sharp teeth.

That was one benefit of being a goblin - she wasn’t ‘threatening’ as a halfling. Now people feared her, and although she didn’t like it, it meant a lot less bullying…

A-ha! 

She was taken out of her thoughts for a split second, smelling wafts of tea through her nose. He was in the kitchen, and coincidentally, there was a gap in the wood over it, just long enough for her to wrap her legs around. In three… Two… One.

xxx

“Nott?” Caduceus called, looking around the house for his little goblin friend. It had been a few weeks since she arrived at the Blooming Grove, and it made his little home feel a lot less lonely. 

The gentle pitter-patter of her feet however, was nowhere to be heard. He had heard a slight scream from her and was a bit worried about her, but he figured she would get out. She did call herself ‘the Brave’ of course, which can’t have been an exaggeration. 

As he continued to walk around, he suddenly spotted a blur of bright green in front of his face. Nott, dressed in the robes she had made herself, a white porcelain mask over her mouth, obscuring her sharp teeth.

Caduceus raised a brow.

“Nott? What are you doing?”

She gestured to her mask. Caduceus blinked, realizing that she wanted him to take it off. He did so, gently, trying not to hurt her. 

And then… Well… It was a blur - She kissed him, straight on the lips. It was gentle but powerful and tasted of whiskey and flowers and… Home. It tasted of home. He pulled back and she did the same.

Her face went a dark green.

“S-Sorry…”

Caduceus chuckled. “It’s okay Nott, it’s okay. Now… How about we get you down from there and I can make some tea, alright?”

Nott smiled. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.”


End file.
